<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anecdotes from the Dinner Table by BluBerryPi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035342">Anecdotes from the Dinner Table</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluBerryPi/pseuds/BluBerryPi'>BluBerryPi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Here Comes A Thought [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>How Do I Tag, Humor, Inspired by Real Events, Random works will have random updates, Sporadic Updates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:08:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluBerryPi/pseuds/BluBerryPi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Little stories that family have told me</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Here Comes A Thought [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Needs More Salt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Have you ever made a mistake while cooking?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gram: *scoops up a spoonful of soup to taste test* Hmm... Not enough salt.</p><p>Gram: *adds some salt* Hmm...</p><p>Gram: *adds some more salt* ...Still not enough.</p><p>Gram: *adds even more salt* ...There. That should be enough.</p><p>Gram: *goes to mix the added salt in the soup*</p><p>Gram: *taste tests the soup again*</p><p>Also Gram: *almost spits the soup back out*</p><p>Gram: *confused* Why was it so salty?!</p><p>Later...</p><p>Gram: *remembers that when she taste tested the soup, that she forgot to mix the soup and scoop up a new spoonful to taste test*</p><p>She had been adding more and more salt to the soup because it wasn't salty enough. But it wasn't salty enough because the soup that she had been taste testing was the same spoon of soup the whole time. She just hadn't been taste testing the actual soup after having added the salt to it.</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cooking Skills</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So just about everyone in my immediate family is good at some aspect of cooking. </p><p>...So, just where does this leave me?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cooking specialities within my immediate family:</p><p>Father: Fried Foods &amp; occasional traditional dish</p><p>Mom: Traditional Vietnamese and Chinese Food &amp; sometimes a combo of the two</p><p>Eldest Sister: Baking, the Occasional Baking Variations</p><p>Big Sis: takes after mom's skills + general &amp; various meals</p><p>Me: ...readymade foods? &amp; super simple stuff</p><p>Little Brother: Smoothies &amp; some drinks</p><p>Baby Sis: Snacks, &amp; some sandwiches</p><p> </p><p>Me: ...</p><p>Little Siblings: Haha</p><p>Big Sis &amp; Mom: ...I guess I can make you my kitchen assistant and you can help prepare the ingredients?</p><p>Me: ...</p><p>Big Sis &amp; Mom: Oh! And try to learn by example how to make this, okay?</p><p>Me: ...</p><p>Big Sis &amp; Mom: *raises eyebrow* Well it's not like you know how to even cook this and I'm definitely not making your little sister help me cut up and prep food.</p><p>Me: ...</p><p>Me: *sighs*</p><p>Me: ...ok</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So... Anybody else relegated to only helping out in the kitchen because you can't make any of the harder to cook foods or outclassed in cooking ability by (a) sibling(s)?</p><p>I'm not actually all that awful at cooking *sideeyes the people who manage to burn water*, but I'm not all that great at making full-course traditional foods either. Especially when compared to people who actually know what they're doing and are good at what they do. The recipes are just too long for me to remember all the steps and never seasoned in exact measurements because of preference, serving size, timing, and the required taste testing adjustments. </p><p>The lack of exact measurements for the traditional recipes when my mom tries to teach her drives my eldest sister crazy when she tries to buy the exact ingredients so as to not leave anything to waste.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Problem with having Multiple Dialects</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>All languages have multiple dialects depending on the region<br/>So even if this one word looks and sounds really similar/is exactly like this other word that you know, it can mean something completely different in another region</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mom: when I was younger,  I once went to visit your grand uncle, my uncle with the others. We lived far apart enough that the dialects were different enough that even if we where technically speaking the same language, there were clashes.</p><p>Mom: and so, we made that one mistake for the very last time...</p><p>Mom: when your aunts and I were in a rush one day, we tried to tell our cousin to hurry up and eat faster</p><p>Me: ...so where was the mistake in that?</p><p>Mom: *embarrassed* because it turns out that instead of telling our cousin to eat faster....we ended up telling him to basically eat trash</p><p>Me: ....?</p><p>Me: wait what?!</p><p>Mom: and so our uncle and the rest of the other adults never let us live that down</p><p>Me: -pft!</p><p>Mom: moral of the story? Think before you speak and always double-check your words</p><p>Me &amp; Other Siblings: *cackling in the background*</p><p>Mom: ....</p><p>Mom: ...why do I put up with you all?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It really felt like the difference between:<br/>Fight Me<br/>And<br/>Fite Me<br/>When I first heard this story</p><p>My dumb self might still make a similar mistake one day, but lesson learned mom, lesson learned. I'll try my best</p><p>She is so done with the rest of my siblings and me</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>